Kazuya Souma
Kazuya Souma (ソーマ・カズヤ, Sōma Kazuya) is the main male protagonist of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. He is an earthling who was summoned to another world as a hero, but with the accurate announcement of the previous king, Albert Elfrieden, he became the King of Elfrieden Kingdom and to avoid rebellions of people thinking Kazuya has usurped the throne, the king gives his daughter's hand in marriage to Kazuya. Because Kazuya introduced himself to others using the Japanese form of family-name/surname first, most people in the Kingdom think that "Souma" is his given name, thus referring to him as "King Souma". Only a few know that "Kazuya" is his given-name, while "Souma" is his family-name. Appearance Personality History Shortly after the funeral of his grandfather, Souma was suddenly summoned to the Kingdom of Elfrieden, out of desperation, due to the kingdom's inability to pay for war tributes to the Grand Chaos Empire. Unwilling to be handed over to the Empire, Souma instead convinced the King of Elfrieden that it was possible to raise the money to pay the tribute, as well as implement reforms and plans to solve the food shortages, strengthen the army and improve the overall economy. Alfred Elfrieden was so impressed that he decided to abdicate his position as ruler and hand it over to Souma. He also engaged his daughter Licia Elfrieden, to Souma. Much to everyone's surprise, Souma actually managed to raise the money to pay the war tribute in two days, by selling off unneeded national treasures. Furthermore, by using the Royal Jewel Broadcast as a kind of mass-media system, he was able to gather the subordinates he needed to solve the food crisis, improve the economy and entertain and inform the masses. His usage of modern-day tactics and ideals of Earth also helped him win the Five Day War against the Three Dukes and Amidonia, which later resulted in the annexation of that nation. Currently, he is engaged to four women, Liscia Elfrieden, Aisha Udgard, Roroa Amidonia and Juna Doma. Plot Kazuya is 19 years old modern Japanese person and a university student who just graduated when his grandfather dies. Before his grandfather's death, he tells Kazuya to get married and live a fulling life. After his grandfather's death, he was suddenly summoned to another world. The king of Elfrieden, Albert, asks for his help as the demons from the demon world have captured from the North, and the kingdom of Elfrieden is suffering from various economic and social problems. Kazuya instead tells the King and his ministers on how to help the kingdom and make it powerful using his knowledge from Earth. The previous king is impressed in Kazuya and decides to abdicate the throne and make Kazuya the new King along with making his daughter, Princess Liecia. Thus begins Kazuya quest to rebuilt and save the Elveniden kingdom. Kazuya made various domestic reformation inside Elfrieden Kingdom government by dismissed corrupt nobles, appointed competent government officials, introduces better public service, promote new agriculture and alternative cuisines for kingdom’s subject. As the time passes, Kazuya has been successfully safe and improve Elfrieden kingdom economy, social and cultural standing through innovative government reform and program which never heard in Landia countries. Relationships Liscia Elfrieden Powers & Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Being a regular person from Earth, Kazuya doesn't have much experience in either combat or physical training. Though later on, he does start training in order to increase his physical strength and learn Swordsmanship for self-defense, but his level is around a fresh recruit solider. 'Magical Abilities' Dark Element: Upon being summoned to the Other World, Kazuya gained the ability to use "Dark Element" Magic, which are Unique Magic that can't be categorized under the other elements and are more personalized form of magic. Because of its nature, "Dark Element" Magic is a rare magical element. *"Living Poltergeist": Its the ability to manipulate objects by transferring the users consciousness into them. Since Kazuya is transferring a part of his consciousness into an object to manipulate it, he can also see and hear everything through it, and they can even move independently without any directives from Kazuya. The power and functionality of the magic is based on the weight and form of the object, thus giving Kazuya various usability depending on the object. The control over object become more proficient and easier, if its in the form of an living creatures like toys or dolls, and allows him to simultaneously control more object at the same time. Kazuya can showcase his full potential, if the object is in humanoid shape, since his transferred consciousness can manipulate the humanoid doll shape more easily. He can even make the humanoid doll use various weapons and become proficient with their usage along with them. The effective range of "Living Poltergeist" is around 100 meters for objects which aren't "dolls". Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v01-Cover.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p006-007.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p021.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p065.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p081.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p093.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p144.png | GSYnOS-LN-v01-p163.png | GSYnOS-LN-v02-Cover.png | GSYnOS-LN-v02-p002.png | GSYnOS-LN-v02-p003.png | GSYnOS-LN-v03-Cover.png | GSYnOS-LN-v03-p003.png | GSYnOS-LN-v03-p084.png | GSYnOS-LN-v03-p136.png | GSYnOS-LN-v04-Cover.png | GSYnOS-LN-v04-p003.png | GSYnOS-LN-v04-p045.png | GSYnOS-LN-v04-p050.png | GSYnOS-LN-v04-p076.png | GSYnOS-LN-v04-p142.png | GSYnOS-LN-v05-p003.png | GSYnOS-LN-v05-p022.png | GSYnOS-LN-v05-p109.png | GSYnOS-LN-v05-p149.png | GSYnOS-LN-v06-Cover.png | GSYnOS-LN-v06-p002.png | GSYnOS-LN-v06-p003.png | GSYnOS-LN-v06-p051.png | GSYnOS-LN-v06-p094.png | GSYnOS-LN-v06-p140.png | GSYnOS-LN-v07-Cover.png | GSYnOS-LN-v07-p003.png | GSYnOS-LN-v07-p054.png | GSYnOS-LN-v07-p132.png | GSYnOS-LN-v07-p158.png | Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters